Escarlata
by sjofnj
Summary: La noche, un baile y una nueva pareja. *Historia creada para el reto StripFic.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es de propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sí, me molesta que no existan más tomos.

* * *

**.**

**ESCARLATA**

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_11:00 am._

Punchi punchi punchi punchi retumbaban las paredes, los autos y todo lo que estuviera alrededor de la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad de Tokio, Nerima Entertaiment. Hoy no era no día cualquiera, no. Por eso la música se probó con días de anticipación y esta era la prueba final para descartar cualquier desperfecto. Eran apenas las 12 del día, pero sentía que se pasaba demasiado rápido. Este era el ritmo exacto que había buscado por días, que no solo gustaría a los asistentes, encandilaría aun a los detractores de los barrios acomodados y residentes de ese fino lugar de la ciudad, obligándolos a desear asistir incluso en contra de su voluntad. La música que sonaba ahora, más suave y sensual erizó su piel, simplemente perfecto.

Esta noche, la estrella naciente de la nación, el ídolo invicto experto en artes marciales, heredero del estilo libre estaría entre el público asistente a la fiesta más publicitada de la historia de Japón, del mundo se repetía una joven muchacha de cabellos cortos cafés con ojos agudos y lengua afilada, llevaba meses planeándola.

Concurrirían todo tipo de famosos, fue un martirio conseguir la asistencia de ese maldito cabeza de músculo, entre el _"No estoy interesado", "¿Qué haría yo en una fiesta como esa?", "Háblalo con mi representante", "¿Puedes dejar de seguirme en cada maldita pelea?"_, frunció las cejas. Claramente no sabía con quien se metía.

_Mocoso insolente._

_Iluso._

_Mírate ahora, tendrás que asistir y quedarte al menos por tres horas en la más esperada fiesta del milenio_, se cruzó de brazos con una pose triunfal.

De repente comenzó a gritarle a un chiquillo huesudo cuya identificación colgaba en un costado de su corazón con el nombre Gosunkugi, con apenas el impuso del propio pilar que pretendía mover lo hacía del lado incorrecto, _novatos estúpidos_, bufó molesta.

_20:00 pm._

El fuerte sonido de la música resonaba por todo el lugar y a varias millas de distancia, con un ritmo energizante que hace que tu cerebro se convirtiera en oro líquido en el afán de seguir el compás.

Abarrotado de personas vestidas de las formas más extravagantes y ridículamente caras de Asia desfilaron hombres y mujeres VIP y VIIP por una larga alfombra roja custodiada por musculosos hombres vestidos formales, de negro. Cada uno con una muela en la oreja a causa de cualquier exabrupto producido mientras desfilaban los famosos saludando al público. Una que otra chica que reconociera a su idol y que era rápidamente reducida y, por supuesto, liberada de su invitación. Esta noche no se aceptaban errores.

Takao miraba con lástima a las miles de personas que llevaban ahora varios minutos esperando poder ingresar al lugar. El jefe de comunicaciones y mano derecha de la organizadora estaba encargado no solo de la seguridad y vigilar a esa muchedumbre hambrienta de deseos de admirar [aunque sea de lejos], a los hombres y mujeres que idolatraban, pero conocían ese otro lado. El impulso animal y salvaje que movía la razón a cometer todo tipo de locuras y que muchas otras veces habían utilizado a su favor, pero no hoy. Había demasiado involucrado para despreciarlo con banales emociones temporales, hoy se llenaban los bolsillos y estarían en la cima del mundo.

-Cámaras 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-y 10. ¡LISTAS!- Gritó a nadie y se dio una vuelta en su silla giratoria, para después desplazarse a otro lado y apretar un pequeño botón.

-¡LUCES LISTAS!

-¡PUERTAS ABIERTAS! Déjalos entrar solo con su ticket en mano.- Le comunicó a los guardias. Mientras estos escuchaban, los otrora luchadores de sumo comenzaron a alinear la fila una vez más, dejándolos ingresar solo si estaban bien presentados y con sus boletos.

-¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW JEFA! ¡TODO LISTO!- Le gritó con más entusiasmo del acostumbrado en su siempre taciturno carácter. Entrelazó las manos y mirando fijamente la pantalla que tenía ante él. Digitó unos números y zummmm…

_Magia. _

Una hermosa mujer con vestido negro y plateado con escote en forma de corazón que unía ambos colores para perderse hasta sus pies en una raja que dejaba al descubierto su nívea pierna, sorprendió al público mientras aparecía intempestivamente en un escenario lleno de luces de artificio que brillaban y hacían centellear su hermoso vestido de lentejuelas lustrosas, animándolos:

¡NERIMA ENTERTAIMENT LES DA LA BIENVENIDA AL ESPECTÁCULO DE SU VIDA, LA NOCHE QUE RECORDARÁS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

¡DAMOS INICIO A LA FIESTA MÁS ESPERADA DEL MILENIO EN TOKIO!

-Takao, ¡suéltalos!- Le dijo Nabiki supervisando todo detrás del escenario.

-¡Listo Jefa! ¡Ahí van!- Replicó el joven de anteojos.

El escenario de pronto se oscureció y el humo absorbió a la hermosa mujer, adueñándose del lugar. Un rayo iluminó el lugar, luego otro y otro y otro. Los colores fluorescentes comenzaron a dominar la zona que había quedado en silencio, mientras comenzaba nuevamente la música a tomar el lugar y de repente, silencio otra vez. No dio tiempo a la multitud para asombrarse cuando empezaron a titilar por todo el escenario y en todo el espacio las luces de colores, los rayos laser fluorescentes, el humo, el ritmo de música tecno llenando cada recóndito espacio, haciendo que los primeros muchachos se animaran a moverse con su ritmo, perdidos en su movimiento, entrelazando fugazmente la mano de sus amantes.

La música se apagó una vez más, dejando a medio centenar de emocionados con sus meneos rítmicos, apareciendo en el escenario dragones que botaban fuego por sus bocas, asombrando al público que comenzaron a vitorear enardecidos mientras volvía la música tecno esta vez marcando el ritmo por grandes dragones verdes, dorados, plateados que llenaron el espacio con las luces de colores, el fuego y la coloración.

_Todo está saliendo de maravilla,_ pensaba Takao orgulloso. Observaba cada una de las cámaras y apretaba algunas techas de los comandos para los rayos laser que iluminaron la estancia. Volvió a entrecruzar las manos mientras apoyaba su mentón en ellas con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Algo llamó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo. Enfocó la cámara para tener una mejor apreciación de la situación y se dio cuenta de la razón.

_Mujeres._

-¡Jefa, tenemos un problema!

Ranma Saotome ingresó a este famoso lugar por una de las puertas laterales, oculto para el resto de la población presente, famosos o no. No quería tener mayor contacto con nadie, en especial con la suerte que tenía al siempre encontrar caos. Miró el espectáculo desde el segundo nivel. Reservado para los más importantes de los importantes, abajo en el escenario uno de los dragones movía su cabeza hacía atrás y escupía una llamarada tan grande que tuvo miedo que fuese real.

El espectáculo era cautivador, la gente se movía y oscilaba abajo como drogados con el infartante ritmo de la música que te entraba por los oídos y parecía emparejar los latidos del corazón.

Era electrizante.

Ahora entendía el por qué su padre se ensañó en apartarlo de estas diversiones mundanas, la mayoría de ellas eran embriagantes. Se sentía mareado ante el poco oxígeno que circulaba entre tantas personas y esto recién comenzaba. Volvió su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la nada que estaba en el techo a su alrededor, sabía que se arrepentiría de venir.

Se enfurruñó y se dispuso a esconderse en algún lugar hasta que fuese presentado a la multitud, sin darse cuenta que una presurosa chica venía directamente hacia él. El choque fue inevitable, una pequeña frente dio de lleno al pecho duro del hombre y ambos se retiraron adoloridos.

-Fíjate por donde caminas.- Le gritó el muchacho para que escuchara tocándose el pecho y sobándose el golpe.

-¡Pues fíjate tú bobo!- Gritó la chica afirmándose la frente maltratada.

-¿A quién le dices bobo, cabeza dura?

Comenzaron a gritarse, olvidándose de sus dolores y casi chocando sus narices mezclando sus alientos. De pronto se sonrojaron furiosamente percatándose de la situación y la chica fue tomada rápidamente de un brazo por otra jovencita de la misma edad de la pelilargo, quien se sonrojó al notar con quien peleaba y le dio un reverencia de disculpa a la distancia.

-¿Qué diablos hacías peleando con él Akane? ¿Estás loca?- Le dijo alterada la muchacha, tocándose las mejillas.- ¡Es más guapo de lo que pensaba!

-¡Pues que me importa quién sea ese idiota cuerpo de acero!- Malhumoradamente se tocaba la frente con un pequeño chichón.

-Pero Akane…Ahhhh, eso ya no importa. Nabiki te está buscando como loca.- Le dijo confusa y dudando de la razón. Sayuri no era tonta, algo no andaba bien y si la mediana de las Tendo buscaba a su amiga era por algo.

-¡Por fin apareces!- Exageró Nabiki ingresando rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?- Dijo ásperamente la muchacha.- Llegué a tiempo y estuve toda la tarde limpiando esos vasos, mi trabajo ya está listo y será mejor que una buena parte de mi deuda se salde por ello.- Airadamente levantó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos.

Nabiki la miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza, será que todos los Tendo tenían esa aura solemne que envolvía su cuerpo al momento de enojarse y que era tan llamativa. _Ahhhh Dios_, se tocó la sien, _siento que viene un dolor de cabeza enorme._

-Hermanita si haces bien este trabajo, ya no tendrás deuda conmigo.- Le dijo simplemente la pelicorta.

-¿No más deuda…?- A Akane se le secó la boca. Esa era una oferta que no se puede rechazar. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Le dijo incomoda, con el corazón palpitando alocado con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Akane no deberías…- No pudo terminar la frase la amiga de la infancia de Akane.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sayuri? Tu turno ya terminó- Nabiki levantó una ceja mirando fijamente a la muchacha que se volvió inmediatamente muda.

-¡No seas grosera Nabiki!- La defendió la muchacha.

-No lo soy, solo ponte esto y sígueme.- Le lanzó una bolsa plateada de ropa.

-¿Ropa?- La tomó y miró confundida. Sayuri se apretó las manos queriendo decir algo, sin tener el valor suficiente para ello.

Desenvolvió el paquete, abriendo el largo cierre y se sonrojó furiosamente. Su cabello comenzó a arder. Sus manos sudaron y el sonrojo se convirtió en una palidez enfermiza.

_-Está loca,_ esto no puede ser otra cosa, ¡ESTÁS LOCA NABIKI!

-No hermanita, no lo estoy y tú vas a ayudarme quieras o no.

-No puedo, como pretendes que use algo como esto y en ¡PÚBLICO!

-En eso te equivocas cariño, no solo quiero que lo uses, quiero que lo modeles, bailes y te lo quites.

-¿Que QUÉ? ¿TE HAS VUELTO DEFINITAVEMTE LOCA? ¿QUÉ DIRÁ NUESTRO PADRE SI SE ENTERA? ¿QUÉ DIRÍA NUESTRA MADRE? ¿QUÉ DIRÁ MI FUTURO MARIDO?

-Vamos hermanita, ¿ves a alguna mujer con un mejor cuerpo que tú en esta sala o en este maldito lugar? ¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo importante que es esta noche para mí? Yo…-Lagrimas empañaron sus ojos tristes y se le escapó un pequeño sollozo.

-Nabiki no llores, yo…- Tragó lentamente, sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

_¡Te tengo hermanita!_ Sonrió mentalmente arrebujándose una lágrima inexistente.

-¡Gracias Akane, jamás dude de ti! Todo está en tus manos ahora.- Le entregó otra bolsa y salió apresuradamente a controlar el resto de la jornada.

-¿Qué hice?- Susurró sonrojada la muchacha.

-Dios Akane, ¿qué harás?

-Yo…no lo sé.

-Mi celular, ¿dónde dejé mi celular?- Vació su bolso rápidamente sobre el suelo saltando finalmente de su bolsillo trasero al agacharse.- ¡Buscaré en YouTube la película de Demi Moore!-Tecleo rápidamente, puso el altavoz e imagen completa mostrándosela a su amiga.

La música llenó la habitación, tuc tucc tuuc tuuc tututut tut, Demi Moore caminaba lentamente vestida con un blazer largo y pantalón corto a juego, que le cubría parte de sus largas piernas, apagando un cigarrillo y agachándose de frente al público.

-Yo no…no, es imposible que…yo… ¿qué haré?- La angustiada muchacha no supo qué pensar, solo se tomó la cara con ambas manos y se sentó en el suelo, siendo consolada por una de sus mejores amigas.

-Todo solucionado Takao.- Sonrió con suficiencia mirando su reloj.

-Chica lista. El dragón está en la jaula.

-¡Suéltalo!

El recinto estaba en completo silencio, no volaba ni una mosca, repleto a rabiar. Las copas se llenaban y vaciaban por doquier, las risas, los pequeños roces aumentaban con cada nuevo minuto que pasaba, quitándoles la atención a algunos y aumentando la ansiedad en otros.

EN ESTA NOCHE LLENA DE SORPRESAS NO PUEDE FALTAR NUESTRO ORGULLO NACIONAL, CON USTEDES: RANMA SAOTOMEEEEEE.

La joven animadora de sonrojó al verlo posarse a su lado, tan alto y hermoso. El hombre no sabiendo muy bien que hacer la miró con pavor mientras miraba al público y los saludaba con la mano extendida. La animadora atinó a ponerle el micrófono.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por venir!- Azorado por tanta atención en él, miró directamente al suelo.

-Mina, continúa.- La apuraba Takao.-MINAAAAA.

-Sí, sí…cof cof.

-NUESTRO ORGULLO NACIONAL, HEREDERO DE LA ESCUELA SAOTOME DE COMBATE LIBRE NOS ACOMPAÑARÁ POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VELADA DELEITÁNDONOS CON SU PRESENCIA Y SU ENERGÍA EN UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN EN TODA LEY DE SUS ATRIBUTOS.

Las aclamaciones no esperaron en comenzar, las chicas gritaban y los hombres aplaudían. Este hombre era la persona hecha de: valor, hombría y orgullo. La nación estaba revolucionada con sus batallas y sus triunfos, los niños lo admiraban, las mujeres querían ser su novia, las madres sus suegras y los hombres lo admiraban.

Él, en cambio estaba confundido ¿qué demostración podría hacer en una de las discotecas más famosas de Tokio? ¿El hombre irresistible de la noche tendría además que mostrarle algunas catas a toda esta gente que apenas conocían del arte? Por mucho que le llenará de orgullo algo por el estilo, era imposible.

_¿Qué diablos planeaba esa bruja?_

Y miró al segundo piso, intentando descubrirla en las sombras.

Una vez abajo del escenario comenzó la búsqueda implacable de la mujer que en este momento lo tenía prácticamente cautivo en un mar de gente que lo conocía y quería sacarse fotos, pero que él jamás había visto en su vida.

Reconoció esa habitación, ella había ingresado antes ahí.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? NABIKIIIII.- Gritó azotando la puerta en la pared.

Y lo único que pudo ver fue la más perfecta espalda y donde termina su nombre jamás vista en su vida, la recorrió rápidamente, de arriba abajo y viceversa sin darse cuenta que la muchacha se daba la vuelta lentamente.

-¡La cabeza dura!- Dijo como pudo, mientras su rostro amenazaba con una explosión nasal.

La chica se tapó como pudo luego de su sorpresa, ante la intromisión imprevista a la habitación. Y le arrojó al sonrojado muchacho lo primero que encontró, una silla, que dio de lleno a su objetivo.

-¡PERVERTIDO! Lo único que me faltaba.

¿Qué hice mal en mi otra vida? Preguntó a nadie.

-¡Que fuerte! Mi cabeza va a explotar, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bruta?- Pero la sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro, repasando su perfecto cuerpo.

_Kawaii._

¿Qué diablos me pasa? Estoy actuando como ese viejo libidinoso de Hapossai, se regañó mentalmente y se golpeó una mejilla con la palma.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Lanzó a bocajarro la mujer que estaba buscando.

-¿Podrías decírmelo tú Nabiki? ¿Qué demostración se supone que haré?- Le respondió levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

-Pues la que te dije.

-Nunca me dijiste nada.

-Ups, lo olvidé.

-No lo haré.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿En serio?

-Ohhh, claro que sí. Solo sígueme y te esconderé.

-¿Es realmente cierto?

-Claro que sí bobo.

-Ven.

El hombre la siguió feliz de la vida mientras bajaban por una estrecha escalera, vaya a saber Dios como esa mujer podía mantenerse sin flaquear en esos tacones puntiagudos, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Bambalinas, solo siéntate aquí y te sacaré cuando te necesite.

-¿Estas segura? Parecía que era el centro de la diversión allá arriba.- Comentó arrogantemente e inflando su pecho.

-No te preocupes por eso, en un par de minutos nadie se acordará de tu nombre.- Le guiñó un ojo mientras lo acomodaba en una silla pequeña imitación a un pequeño trono.- Quédate quieto.

Clic.

-¿Qué diablos?

El antes libre, pero cautivo Saotome, ya no lo era. Ahora estaba acorralado en una pequeña jaula gris plateada de acero imposible de abrir.

-¡NABIKIIIIIIIIIIIII, VUELVE AQUÍ BRUJA LOCA!

-Bye, bye. Es malo hacer a las damas esperar.- Y con eso cerró la puerta.

-¿En qué me metí esta vez?- Suspiró cansado.

-Todo listo Takao, cuando quieras.

-Como ordene Jefa.- El hombre preparó las luces, las que se enfocaron rápidamente en la animadora nuevamente captando la atención del público una vez más, ahora acicalada con un fluido vestido color cielo y el cabello largo ondulado en uno de sus hombros.

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EN EL ÚLTIMO NÚMERO DE LA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS, DEJAMOS CON USTEDES A

E

S

C

A

R

L

A

T

A.

A

Las luces y el sonido cesaron por completo, nadie quiso perderse ningún detalle del debut, pero todos habían dejado sus videos, grabadoras y celulares en custodia al ingresar. Se prometía un viaje a los sentidos y hasta el momento así era. El público aguantó la respiración mientras lentamente los colores rojizos llenaban la atmosfera de humo rosado. El sonido de un tambor marcó una marcha.

Golpe.

Golpe.

Golpe.

Golpe.

Un grito de guerra.

[Ahora magia, repitió Takao, ajustándose los anteojos rápidamente].

Ranma Saotome apareció en el medio del escenario desorientado y de pie, a su lado ahora un gran trono de emperador, sin la jaula. El público lo ovacionó una vez más, comenzando a gritar su nombre al compás del tambor.

¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RANMA SAOTOME!

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

El susodicho quería que lo tragara la tierra y solo atinó a sentarse recto en el gran trono y saludar una vez más, como un tímido rey a punto de ser comido por un dragón. Mientras seguían coreando su nombre al ritmo del tambor del fondo, notó que todo estaba cubierto de rojo, la iluminación se perdía en una tarima un poco más baja en ambos costados de su cuerpo y seguía a lo largo en un pequeño pasillo estrecho que daba directo al público.

El tambor dejó de sonar mientras planeaba como escapar, notando que todos prestaban atención a algo a su espalda. Se giró lentamente, pero allí no había nadie.

El corazón le martilleó incontrolable en el pecho. _Voy a volverme loco._ La multitud exclamó extasiada al sentir una vibración que le hizo temblar las piernas, mientras la suave música se colaba en el perímetro.

Las luces se apagaron y uno de los focos blancos iluminó directamente a Ranma, encandilándolo. Se tapó los ojos con un brazo mientras trataba de determinar qué sucedía ahora, pero esa luz se perdió en otra serie de luces que deambularon por todas partes para quedarse finalmente en la maravillosa figura que aparecía entre las sombras y la bruma rosada.

La joven mujer ataviada en un vestido rojo italiano adornado con un dragón dorado que cubría todo su pecho y descendía para perderse en una de sus piernas, entallando sus suaves curvas, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Su rostro cubierto por un antifaz rojo escarlata que solo permitía ver el feroz brillo de su mirada y sus pequeños, pero carnosos labios rojos. Su cabello negro azulado, suelto y salvaje.

Movió lentamente su capa roja para hacerla notar mientras se ubicaba con una serie de saltos mortales y volteretas al inicio del escenario. Cayendo suavemente al suelo, seguida por la capa, imitando una ola roja de deseo contenido, extensión de pasión de la muchacha.

El público aplaudía trastornado al notar que la joven se presentaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ranma Saotome no podía quitar sus ojos de la mujer, sonrojándose otra vez más esa noche.

_Increíble._

La mujer miró seriamente a un punto invisible entre la gente en el frente, mientras las luces se volvían cada vez más suaves a su alrededor enfocándose solo en ella. El susurro de la música llegó a sus oídos erizándole la piel y apareciendo en su visual la barra de metal, que jamás pudo tocar antes.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Voy a matarla cuando termine esto!_

Volvió a mirarla nuevamente y la tocó suavemente, dando un paso para estar más cerca de la barra, quedando de espaldas al publicó con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza y mirando directamente al muchacho que no había notado antes.

_GENIAL. Simplemente genial._

La música cambió lentamente, mientras ella miraba al hombre y se deslizaba subiendo la barra con destreza inusitada en ella.

_¿Quién pensaría que fuese tan fácil?_

Lentamente resbaló por la barra al suelo tomada con una sola de sus manos, entreabriendo su boca mientras con su otra mano trataba de darle alcance a la que descendía.

Ranma la miraba embelesado, tragando continuamente la saliva que seguía sin poder controlar en su boca.

Con ambas manos encontrándose mientras descendía lentamente por la barra, soltando la izquierda y posándola en el suelo para hacer lo mismo con la otra, quedando arrodillada. Lo miró una vez más y volcó todo su cuerpo al frio suelo para tomar su rostro con las manos y sus codos apoyados en el suelo, mientras le sonría coquetamente, la sonrisa de mil voltios de marca registrada. Atreviéndose a levantar las piernas y jugar con ellas. La capa la protegió de miradas indiscretas y el público la ovacionó.

El hijo de la nación a estas alturas había entrado en el Umisen-ken para controlar el aleteo endemoniado que le había provocado por primera vez una mujer.

La chica giró sobre su estómago, quedando de espaldas se levantó sinuosamente enfocando la mirada una vez más en el público, soltó la capa de un tirón y esta fue a dar al heredero Saotome, que enrollado la quitó rápidamente de su vista. La mujer sonrió con suficiencia, y tocó con ambas manos los contornos de su cuerpo, tomó nuevamente la barra y giró en ella con maestría con una sola mano.

Tocó con ambos pies el suelo y volvió a tomar el caño, esta vez con ambas manos. Tanteó la posibilidad de subir y cuando se creyó capaz, llegó hasta lo más alto para dejarse caer invertida y girado sobre el acero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes que tragaron saliva. Con una pirueta descansó sus hermosas piernas otra vez en el escenario. Tocó una costura cerca de su cintura y tiró para quedar en un hermoso conjunto de brillantes plateados.

Varios hombres cayeron desmayados con explosiones nasales y les frunció el ceño. Las mujeres se mordieron los labios dudando de su inclinación sexual. Frente a ellas se presentaba una mujer con un cuerpo de ensueño, esbelto sin ser vulgar, con piernas de infarto y glúteos redondos y firmes, que Ranma Saotome se afanó en memorizar.

La chiquilla siguió danzando al ritmo que le planteaba la melodía después de descubrir su traje, se sintió más expuesta, pero no menos audaz y continúo su tarea. Tomó nuevamente la barra con un brazo, sujetándose firmemente flexionó las rodillas sin agacharse, el movimiento le dio un pequeño balanceo de sus caderas y lo repitió. Caminó en sus altos zapatos, dando una vuelta en 360 grados con el pelo al aire y mirando fieramente al hombre que permanecía sentado en el medio del escenario.

_Pervertido,_ pensó indignada, pero satisfecha.

Quedó con ambas piernas entre la barra y sus manos, volviendo a descender lentamente. Sus coloreadas mejillas por el esfuerzo y el pudor, la delataban. Se soltó de la misma y quedó con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, levantó su parte inferior y se dirigió lentamente caminando con las manos hasta el héroe de Japón que la miraba aturdido. La chiquilla muy seria se contoneo frente a él, mostrándole su bien formado estómago para levantar una de sus manos y dirigirla suavemente por su pierna mostrándosela a destajo.

El chico la había reconocido desde el principio, mirándolo fieramente, pero jamás pensó que podría moverse de esa forma, lo había embrujado, casi no podía contener las ganas de tocarla y llevársela de ahí. Ni siquiera le importaba que estaban ante toda esa gente.

_¿Qué clase de lugar era este? ¿La casa embrujada de la hechicera del mal?_

Llegaba a su fin y así lo notó Akane, los compases se repetían por última vez y se terminaba, ante el hombre que había golpeado su frente antes de todo este embrollo. Se contoneó para quedar nuevamente de frente a él y con toda su atención abrió las piernas como una v y quedo con ambas piernas suspendidas mientras finalizaba su presentación.

La luz desapareció y solo sintió el jadeo del hombre que rápidamente la levantó y cubrió con la capa que antes lanzó. La muchedumbre se partía en alabanzas, aplausos y exclamaciones.

-Fue un show perfecto para el final.- Exclamó Nabiki mirando a los asistentes.

-No sabía que podía moverse de esa forma.- Contraatacó Takao.

-Enamoró a Saotome.

-A mí también.

-No mientas, ya te había flechado antes.

-Es cierto.- Y no dijo más mientras se carcajeaba.

-¡Esta noche fue un éxito rotundo!- Ambos pares de ojos brillaron con intensidad mientras miraban las cámaras y pensaban en el dinero.

Ninguno de los dos habló de camino a los camarines, pero el muchacho la siguió cual guardaespaldas.

_¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?_ Se dijo rascándose una mejilla.

-Cof, cof, cof…- Tosió aclarándose la garganta.-Mi nombre es Ranma…Ranma Saotome, aunque ya debes saberlo.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-Le replicó la mujer quitándose el antifaz y cruzándose de brazos, volteándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _Tiene los ojos azul cielo._

-Todos me conocen.- Dijo simplemente, sintiéndose estúpido.

-Yo no.

-¿No me conoces?

-No.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Akane Tendo.

-Bonito nombre Escarlata.

-¡No molestes!

-A ver niños, no peleen.-Los interrumpió Nabiki en el momento exacto.-Los niños buenos no lo hacen y mucho menos los prometidos.

-¿Qué prometidos?

-¿Qué hablas?

-¿No sabían? Mil yenes y se los digo.

-¡Estás loca!

-Calma, calma. Hoy me siento benévola y les contaré el secreto de la familia. Akane Tendo él es Ranma Saotome, tu prometido. Ranma Saotome ella es Akane Tendo, tu prometida. Unen las escuelas, tienen bebés bellos. Fin.

Ambos muchachos se desmayaron.

…

**Fin**

…

* * *

**N/A.**

Quise sumarme al reto de StripFic de la página Ranma ½ Fans para siempre. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

*Su Fav / Comentario es mi paga.

**Es lindo leer sus comentarios. **

Alguien me preguntó por qué escribía solo de Ranma y Akane, y es sencillo: son mis personajes favoritos. Desde esta humilde vitrina, deseo con todo el corazón que nunca desaparezcan. Me hicieron feliz de niña y me hacen feliz de adulta. Honores a "El Portal de Ranma y Akane", que esta desaparecido hace muchos años, pero que leí los mejores fanfiction en habla hispana y traducidos. Recuerdo especialmente los de Danae, si tengo la suerte que lea esto, ¡Muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz en aquellos años! :D

¡Ranma y Akane para siempre!

¡Gracias infinitas por leerme!


End file.
